


АУ на каждый день

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Doctor Who, Formula 1 RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative AU - Apocalypse, Calendar, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrations, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Сет календарей на 2021 для телефона.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: LVL 3: челлендж (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	АУ на каждый день

**Author's Note:**

> Предназначено исключительно для личного использования.

**Январь** | **Февраль** | **Март** | **Апрель**  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
[_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/7c/FiYiUqHq_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/44/Gy61r8z5_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/88/04/yGPa2Jzs_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/dc/d5/MHgYtP4u_o.png)  
**Май** | **Июнь** | **Июль** | **Август**  
|  |  |   
[_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/6f/xOpSEliL_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/28/56/3WdK0yQm_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/bb/E9mRlAGf_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/36/BX9aHdav_o.png)  
**Сентябрь** | **Октябрь** | **Ноябрь** | **Декабрь**  
|  |  |   
[_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/97/Z3VslU0b_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/f4/VF8tZZbJ_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/1a/8UueFOeB_o.png) | [_скачать_](https://images2.imgbox.com/a4/4f/KSVK71SK_o.png)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
